


Some Spaces Aren't Meant To Be Filled

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [91]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Being a Witch of Space means being aware of space.Allspace.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Some Spaces Aren't Meant To Be Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a minimalism challenge on classpectanon's Homestuck server back at the end of August.

The world outside your tower's empty, if you bother to look. Nothing from horizon to horizon but ocean and the occasional wave.

That's why you don't, instead focusing on your garden.

Maybe someday you'll figure out why the pumpkins keep disappearing, because you're getting a little annoyed.

* * *

The universe outside this ship is empty, if you bother to look. Nothing from horizon to horizon but the space _between_ space.

You know all about space by now. Space as a function of distance and mass. Space you can manipulate to your own ends.

Space where your friends _should_ be but aren't.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from a HSCCS challenge... which I entered as soon as I heard about it (what can I say, I love my drabbles) and then proceeded to put off to the last minute. So I sat down with sprint music (presumably), a prompt list, and RNG to pick the prompts.
> 
> This one's prompt was "space".


End file.
